


a conversation

by Eccentric_Grace



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Closeted Richie Tozier, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Sweet Richie Tozier, They aren’t together yet, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Grace/pseuds/Eccentric_Grace
Summary: richie and eddie talk under the stars. they’re sleepy and goosebumps are on their arms, but they’re together and that’s what counts.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 23





	a conversation

“Do you ever think about how we’ll be in the future?” Eddie asked, disrupting the quiet of the night.

The sky was dark, and things were only illuminated by the dim light of the moon and the stars. A chill had taken the air once the sun had gone down, leaving the two boys with goosebumps, not that they minded.

Richie and Eddie were laying on a picnic blanket that was on the long, scratchy, unkempt grass of Richie’s backyard.

Summer had taken a toll on them, leaving them both with fears of yellow glowing eyes and sharp teeth that ascended out of a gaping, stretching, mouth.

But now they were fine. They were safe, and they had each other, and that was all they needed.

Richie was thoughtful for a moment. “Well, I mean... I think everyone thinks about that stuff, Eds.”

“I don’t.”

“No?” Richie tilts his head up so he was looking at Eddie from his chin.

“No,” Eddie confirms. “I don’t.”

There’s a silence that overtakes the two, with Richie clearly waiting for the smaller boy to elaborate. When he doesn’t, Richie speaks up again. “Why?”

“I don’t like to think where I’ll end up,” Eddie says shortly. “I’ll probably just marry someone like my mom. Just like you said. And I’ll just be miserable my whole life.”

“Nah,” Richie shakes his head. “I didn’t mean that, Eddie. I’m sure you’ll find someone that’s way cooler than your mom. Literally.”

“Thanks, Rich.”

The two quiet down again, and the only sound for a while is the soft chirping of crickets and the swaying of the grass in the wind.

“I mean, it could be worse,” Richie speaks up. “I’ll probably end up alone.”

His tone was lacking something. Something that was usually there whenever Richie spoke. If Eddie were to think about it, he probably would have said that it wasn’t lacking anything at all, but instead presented something new: truth.

“You really mean that?” Eddie frowns.

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Just cuz’, Eds,” Richie laughs quietly. “The world isn’t meant for people like me.”

“People like you?” Eddie says with confusion. “What do you mean?”

Richie doesn’t answer for a long stretch of time. Eddie waits for an answer patiently, staring up at the stars.

“I just mean people that are as cool as i am,” Richie finally says with a grin. 

Eddie huffs a laugh, not seeing the sadness in Richie’s eyes. “Whatever, Richie.”

They let the quiet resume again.

It’s a slow night.

Richie’s brain is tired, working sluggishly and therefor not as snippy with comebacks as usual. The most energy he has is in his toe, which is lazily tapping the blanket with his shoe in a somewhat steady rhythm.

Eddie is just enjoying the slowness. Richie hasn’t been this relaxed in years, and while Eddie knows it’s because of some personal home problems, he did miss how soothing Richie’s voice was when he was calm.

So, he tried to keep the conversation going.

“Do you believe in karma, ‘Chee?”

“Wow, asking the deep philosophical questions AND bringing out the old nicknames,” Richie says softly, his eyes closed. “What are you trying to do, convert me?”

“What would I be converting you into?” Eddie asks with amusement, a sleepy smile on his face.

“I dunno. Somethin’.”

Eddie laughs quietly. It mixes nice with the ambience of Richie’s backyard.

“I don’t,” Richie adds. “To answer your question.”

Eddie hums, his laughter quieting down to match Richie’s energy. “I don’t think, either.”

“Oh yeah?” Richie yawns. “What’s your reason?”

“Just don’t believe in star stuff. You?”

“I think too many good people go through bad shit for karma to be real,” Richie murmurs. “Yknow?”

Eddie watches as Richie’s chest rises and falls, and he thinks of all the things that have happened to him, and all of the things that have happened to Bill, and Beverly, and Mike—and all the other Losers.

“Yeah.” Eddie agrees. “I know.”

At 1am, two boys fell asleep on a picnic blanket in the grass.

They don’t know it yet, but soon enough—the future will catch up to them, and they will live together where it would be far from miserable or lonely. 

It had nothing to do with karma.

It was fate.


End file.
